The Italy Class trip
by anime all the time27
Summary: The principal announced to the class of 2-A that they were taking a class trip to Italy, how will the students react when they find out the mansion belongs to Tsuna and his friends and that they are really there to be trained to be part of the Vongola mafia family. I'm really bad at summary's I talk all awkward :P MUCH better than it sounds. Warning: Little tiny bit of language
1. Chapter 1

The class of 2-A looked dumbfounded at the principal. "What did you say?" One student asked him.

"The class of 2-A won't be going on the normal class trip with all the other students, you'll be going on a trip to Italy!" He said with a smile.

The classroom burst into cheers. Tsuna looked at the front with murderous intent that Yamamoto and Gokudera felt. They looked at him with reassuring smiles trying to get him to relax. "Ma ma Tsuna relax I don't think this has anything to do with the Vongola." He said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled until the principal spoke again. "The trip is being sponsored by one of Rebornyama's good friends, but I'll let him tell you that himself." He said opening the door.

Reborn in his sensei disguise hopped up on the front desk. "Like your principal said, this class will be going overseas for your class trip. I'm going to give you permission slips to get signed by your parents. It has come to my attention that most of you don't have passports so I've taken the liberty to get them for you. When I call your name come up and get them." Reborn stated.

He started calling names and the class representative handed out the permission forms. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Reborn called.

Tsuna got out of his seat and got his passport or should I say passports. "Why do I have two passports?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you talking about Dame Tsuna? No one is allowed duel citizenships except very important people." Said Yuki. (The snottiest, most self absorbed person you'll ever meet.)

"No really one says Japanese and the other Italian." He replied.

"But of course Tenth! Being an honorary Italian citizen already!" Gokudera said happily.

"What the heck could Dame Tsuna have done to be an honorary citizen?" Someone murmured.

"We'll be leaving two days from now at 6 am, don't be late. There will be buses to take you there." Reborn said going out the door.

"_I can't believe Grandpa agreed to do this!" _Tsuna said hitting his head on his desk.

*At home*

"REBORN!" Tsuna yelled going into his room. "What are you planning?" He asked.

"A mafia boss must know his territory. It'll be a good training lesson for you." He answered sipping his coffee.

Tsuna groaned and dropped into his bed and fell asleep.

*2 days later*

The class was standing at the entrance of the school with their bags by their sides. Tsuna kept banging his head on the pole of the school gates. He took his passports out of his pocket and looked at them. He noticed something in the corner. He looked at it closely, it was the Vongola crest with the words Decimo over top of it and the word sky underneath. "Yamamoto, Gokudera let me see your passports." He said.

They passed them to him. He opened them up, sure enough they had the crest also with guardian over the top and either rain or storm underneath. The bus arrived and everyone piled in.

Soon they arrived at the airport. "Are we going the right way?" A student asked. "Isn't this the VIP section?"

"I've been to the VIP section hundreds of times!" Yuki said smugly.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. They headed towards customs. Tsuna gave the man both of his passports, not knowing which one of them to give him. He looked at the crest, and whispered something to the guy he was working with. They both stood up and bowed. "We're pleased to meet you Decimo." They said in unison.

Yamamoto and Gokudera got through customs with no problems, even though they had weapons, because they had the special passports. They started boarding the plane. Gokudera and Tsuna were seated together with Yamamoto in the seats across from them. "Can I have your attention please?" The pilot said over the intercom.

The students stopped talking. "Welcome to the Vongola private airplane. The trip to Italy is going to take roughly 13 hours. Bathrooms are located at the back of the plane. There are 3 floors to the plane. Bottom floor has an entertainment room with video games, cafeteria, and library. Main floor which is this one is the seats, and bathrooms. Lastly the third floor is off limits to everyone, that is the Decimo and guardians private area." He said.

They heard something being whispered to the pilot. "Really!" He whispered.

"Everyone have a comfortable and safe flight." He said and turned off the radio.

The stewardess then came in and explained safety procedures then left. Soon everyone was moving out of their seats and walking around. A stewardess came up to Tsuna's and Gokudera's seat. "Mi scusi, Decimo?" (Excuse me, Decimo?) She asked.

"Si?" (Yes) Tsuna replied.

"Il pilota vorrebbe parlarvi. È che va bene?" (The pilot would like to speak to you. Is that okay?) She asked.

"naturalmente." (Of course) He said with a smile.

He stood up from his chair and followed the stewardess. "Can we come?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, of course." The stewardess said with a smile.

Gokudera and Yamamoto followed them to the cock pit. Where the pilot put the plane on auto pilot and stood up. "Decimo, è un onore conoscerti e alcuni dei vostri guardian." (Decimo it's an honour to meet you and your guardians.) He said as he bowed.

"Grazie per volare questi studenti tutta la strada verso l'Italia voi." (Thank you for flying these students all the way out to Italy.) Tsuna replied with a smile.

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked confused the whole time he was talking. Soon they finished talking and they made their way back to their seats. "When did you learn Italian?" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn forced me into learning it along with French, Russian, English, Korean, Chinese, and a lot more." Tsuna sighed.

They made it make to their seats only to find that Yuki and a couple of other girls took them. "Can we have our seats back?" Tsuna asked politely.

Yuki looked at him with a disgusted face. "No, we're sitting here Dame Tsuna." She said, making the other girls laugh.

Gokudera was about to yell at her when Tsuna put a hand up, let's just go downstairs for some food. They turned to leave when he heard Yuki talking. "Yes, he's really handsome we even went to some parties together." She said.

"Really I never thought you would have met Vongola Decimo." One of the girl squealed.

Tsuna spun around. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"None of your business." Yuki answered.

"Yuki's met the Vongola Decimo." Another one of the girls said excitedly.

"Really." Gokudera said with an icy cold glare.

"What's he look like?" Yamamoto asked laughing.

She seemed to hesitate for a second before she answered. "He has short blond hair, and green eyes, he's really tall, and wears a katana at his side all the time." She answered in an 'I told you so' kind of voice.

The three started laughing and walked off. "I was worried for a second there." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, me too." Yamamoto said.

They got down the flight of stairs to the bottom level. The whole bottom level was crammed with people. They ran back upstairs. "Wait I have an idea tenth." Gokudera said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Why don't we go to the third floor?" He said.

"Let's do it Tsuna. We can have some peace and quiet, and the chef actually brings us food. We don't have to stand in line." Yamamoto added.

"Hmm, I guess." Tsuna said following them.

They made their way to the back of the plane and past the bathrooms to a red curtain. Yuki and her friends were no longer in their seats. There was a guard standing beside it. "Sorry this floor is for the Decimo only." The guard said.

"We know." Gokudera said.

They all flashed their rings. "Oh, sir Decimo your girlfriend and her friends are in there." He told him.

"What?" He asked as he went through the curtain and up the fancy set of steps.

"I didn't know that you were his girlfriend too!" A girl's voice said.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Another voice said.

They reached the top of the staircase. Yuki and her friends were sprawled across the leather sofas. "Dame Tsuna, what are you doing in here?" Yuki asked.

"I should be asking you that." Tsuna replied with narrowed eyes.

"Well, if you must know the Decimo is my boyfriend." She said.

She went back to talking with her friends, expecting the three boys to leave. "He would never date someone like you." Tsuna replied with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said angrily

"He would never date someone like you, you lie just to get friends, and you act like you're better than everyone else, which by the way you're not." Tsuna said.

"Shut up Dame Tsuna, you don't know anything." Yuki yelled back.

"Hey Yuki, have you ever wondered why people call my tenth?" Tsuna asked. "Do you know what tenth means in Italian?"

"Why would I know that?" She said.

Tsuna finally raised his head showing his bright orange eyes blazing. "Tenth in Italian means Decimo." He finished.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera block the entrances I need to have a little chat with Yuki and her little followers." Tsuna said walking towards them.

He took Yuki's wrist and dragged her into the conference room that was on that floor. Her friends followed her. "I'll be right back, don't move." He said leaving the room.

He walked into the changing room that had all his clothes from when he needed to travel. He grabbed one of his suits and changed into it. It was a habit he now had from Reborn that if he needed to be in the conference room, he would wear a suit. When he changed he went back in the room where the three girls were sitting. "Now let's get down to business. First things first, you can't tell anyone just yet that I'm Vongola Decimo." He said.

They all nodded. "And to make sure you don't do that you have to stay up here in first class with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and I until we land in Italy." He continued.

They nodded again. "That's all for you two, you can leave." He said pointing to the two other girls.

"I still have to talk to you." He said looking back at Yuki.

The door closed and he continued staring at her. "How do I even know your Vongola Decimo?" She asked.

He showed her his ring, suddenly it burst into flames making her flinch. He took his hand back. "Is that proof enough?" He chuckled.

"You know that description you gave us was interesting. A katana by his side?" He said laughing.

"S..Shut up!" She yelled blushing.

"You know sword is more Yamamoto's thing. I fight with my bare hands." He said.

"Anyways do I have your promise that you won't tell anyone?" He asked.

She nodded and shook his hand. They exited the room, Yuki first and then Tsuna with a smirk on his face. Yamamoto noticed the blush on Yuki's face. "What did you kiss her or something?" He asked.

Yuki and Tsuna looked at each other then looked away. "NO YOU IDIOT!" Yuki screamed at Yamamoto.

Finally after 13 hours of having to spend together in the third floor they made it to Italy. Yuki and her friends split ways with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera getting ready to get off the plane. Reborn stopped the students from getting off the plane first. "Dame Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto you go first." He yelled over the crowd.

Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna made their way to the front. "Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, Nono made you a little welcoming party." Reborn said smirking.

"Oh, no." Tsuna groaned.

He stepped off the plane with Yamamoto and Gokudera at his sides. There were two rows of Vongola members on either side of a carpet leading to a limo. "WELCOME HOME DECIMO." They all said and bowed as Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked down the carpet to the car.

"I'm home!" He yelled getting into the opened door of the limo.

The men dispersed leaving an empty carpet and a bus for the rest of the students.

*Arriving at the mansion*

As Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived at the mansion the large gates weren't opened right away. The limo driver seemed to be having trouble with the gate keeper. Tsuna opened the window and looked out. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"We're having problems with the new guy." The limo driver said.

"Excuse me, can you let us in please? I'd like to go to my room." He said.

"Name and position?" The man asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna answered showing him his ring.

The man immediately bowed. "Sorry for the wait Decimo." He said opening the gate.

"Oh, by the way there is a bus coming later make sure you let them in right away." Tsuna added with a smile.

They got to the front door, the limo driver opened the car door and Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped out. The big double doors opened and reviled a row of maids. "Welcome home young master." They said politely.

"Thank you." He said walking up the stairs.

He got to his room and opened the door. His room was a dark orange, with a dark wooden king sized four poster bed, and hard wood flooring. He had a simple cream white bed sheet and lots of pillows that complimented the bed. He had a large plasma flat screen across from the bed, and a white fluffy rug on the floor. The ceiling were high and there was a fireplace on one of the far walls, there was paintings all over the walls, and different pieces of furniture around the room, such as a couch, a couple plants, and same tables on either side of the bed. Inside the bathroom the walls where a very light orange color, with an old fashioned bath tub, and a separate shower, double sinks and a bonsai tree on one of the window sills. He striped and jumped into the shower, after that he got into white pants, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white tie, and some black dress shoes. "Damn Reborn making me work too." He muttered.

He left his room and went downstairs to where his office was. He opened the door to find two students sitting in there talking. "What are you doing in here?" Tsuna asked. "This is a private office."

"Rebornyama's sensei told to come in here and wait for Decimo." One of the boys replied.

"That stupid baby! I already have enough work to do, and he sends me people to deal with!?" He yelled.

He sat in his chair and looked at the two boys. "What did you do?" Tsuna asked.

"We were in our assigned room and we were playing around and we knocked over a vase and ripped one of the paintings." They answered.

"Take me to the room you're in." Tsuna said getting out of his chair.

They got up and walked down the hallway to some of the guest rooms. _"Oh please don't tell me that their room is the last one. Please, please, please!" _Tsuna thought.

They arrived at the last room. He opened the door, the place was a zoo. There was ripped pillows, broken artwork, broken vases, ripped paintings, and many other things. "The only room my mom would sleep in when she visits and you've ripped it to shreds." Tsuna whispered.

The other people in the room stopped what they were doing. Somehow all off Tsuna bullies got in the same room and saw him. "Hey Dame Tsuna what are you doing here?" Mochida asked. "You're just asking to be beat up."

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes. "Do you know how much of an inconvenience you've put on me?" Tsuna asked.

"What?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THIS COSTS!?" Tsuna yelled. "NOT TO MENTION ALL THE PAPERWORK I HAVE TO DO!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tsuna asked with a creepy smile.

He put his gloves on "Zero point breakthrough revised." He said freezing them to the wall.

"I'll come back in a couple of hours to unfreeze you." He said with a sickly sweet smile.

It soon turned into a terrifying glare. "Think about what you did."

He slammed the door behind him and walked back to his office to get some of his paperwork done. That room was going to be even more paperwork. He looked at the fresh stack of paper on the left side of his desk. He sighed and grabbed the first sheet. Little to his surprise the sheet was in Russian from the Vongola enterprises in Russia. He looked at other sheets one was in French another in Romanian. He groaned and hit his head on the desk. "Reborn..." He sighed.

*Couple hours later*

Gokudera entered Tsuna office. Tsuna had his head lying on the table with a stack of paper on the right side of his desk and coffee cups lying around the room. He looked beside the door frame, there was a bunch of pens sticking out of the door frame. When Tsuna gets frustrated with his paperwork he usually takes it out on someone or something. "Tenth, dinner will be ready soon." Gokudera said.

Tsuna looked up at him. "Okay." He muttered.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Tsuna said getting up from his desk and rushing out of the office.

Gokudera followed him to the end of the hallway in the guest wing. Tsuna opened the door reviling Mochida and a bunch of other boys frozen in his zero point breakthrough. Gokudera sweat dropped. "I've come back to get you!" Tsuna said happily.

They raised their heads and looked at him. "Yeah!" They cheered.

Tsuna lit his gloves and set the ice on fire. The ice melted and the boys fell onto the floor. "I want this room cleaned up, and I want you to pay for all the damage." Tsuna said.

The boys nodded and started cleaning up the mess. "Dinner is in..." Tsuna trailed off.

"How long until dinner Gokudera?" Tsuna whispered.

"About an hour tenth." Gokudera replied.

"Dinner is in an hour, so I want you to have this room clean and you have to be presentable." He said.

They nodded and continued cleaning. Tsuna and Gokudera left and headed to their bedrooms to get ready.

*An hour later*

Tsuna and the guardians walked to the dining room. During that day the rest of the guardians starting showing up at the mansion. As they walked into the dining room everyone stared wide eyed at Hibari. "Why is Hibari sempai here?" Someone whispered.

Tsuna made his way to the head of the table where he always sat. He sat down in the seat and noticed everyone looking at him. "Sawada- san that seat is for Vongola Decimo." The class representative said looking at him. (Let's call her Kamiko)

Before he could answer Nono came in, everyone looked at him expecting him to kick Tsuna out of the chair. "Tsunayoshi, so good to see you again." He said with a heart melting smile.

Tsuna stood up and walked over to him engulfing him in a hug. "You too Grandpa." He said with a smile.

Tsuna walked back to his seat, while Nono walked to the other head of the table and sat down. Tsuna stood up "Welcome everyone to the Vongola mansion, I hope you all enjoy your self's here for the summer." He said.

"Did you say the summer?" Kamiko asked.

"Hmm, yes. You didn't know this was a summer thing. It said on your permission slips." Tsuna replied.

"Why is Dame Tsuna doing the intro and not the old man?" Another boy asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Vongola Decimo." Tsuna answered sipping some water.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

Nono chuckled, and Tsuna sat down. "Well everyone, as my grandson said welcome to the Vongola mansion. We hope for this summer to gain some of you into or familia." He said laughing.

This time Tsuna spit out his water that he was drinking. "What?!" He coughed.

"Familia as in mafia?" Yuki asked.

"Spot on." Nono replied.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled again.

Nono grew serious. "Honestly it's for your own protection." He said. "And not to worry you would have the protection of the sky. Tsunayoshi."

Everyone looked at Tsuna. He took another drink of his water. "Starting tomorrow you will be given lesson on different things in the mafia world. The teachers will be our world greatest hitman Reborn, Nezu will teach you regular subjects, and Tsunayoshi and his guardians." Nono finished.

The guardians looked at each other and the now dying Tsuna that had his head on the table. "Each guardian will be teaching something different. Yamamoto the rain guardian will be teaching sword, Gokudera the storm guardian will be teaching explosives, Chrome and Mukuro the mist guardians will be teaching illusions, and finally Tsunayoshi the sky guardian will be teaching hand to hand combat." Nono finished.

*After dinner*

Tsuna went to one of the many gyms they had in the mansion, and started his workout. Weights, Rings, Trapeze, Chin ups. The usual stuff normal people couldn't do. Tsuna was unusually strong now. After his workout he went back up to his room and took a quick shower and went to sleep.

*Next morning*

Everyone greeted for breakfast and Reborn went over the schedule for that day. First would be normal lessons then there would be lessons with the guardians, then after that they would have a lesson with Reborn. Everyone except Tsuna headed with Nezu to do their morning studies. Tsuna had even more paperwork to do before his class.

Tsuna looked at his pocket watch about 5 minutes till he had to start his class. He went to his room and changed into his workout clothes. It consisted of a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms, and grey sweat pants. He walked into the training room, there was about 17 people in there either sitting, or practicing punches. Tsuna walked to a storage box in the corner and pulled out a roll of boxing tape. He taped his hands quick and got in front of the class. "Welcome to the hand to hand combat class as my Grandpa put it." He said.

"Okay to start things off we're going to do a spar." He said looking at everyone.

"Who would like to spar with me?" He asked.

A hand went up in the crowd. It was a boy that bullied him. (Let's call him Tenzu.) "I'll fight you Dame Tsuna." He said confidently.

They walked over to the blue mat, and each of they each stood in one of the corners. "Start!" One of the students yelled.

Tenzu rushed towards Tsuna, ready to punch him. Tsuna blocked it, and kicked his feet out from under him. He then grabbed his neck and forced him to the floor. Tenzu looked at him with wide eyes. "It's that easy." Tsuna said getting up.

"Okay now let's see some punches." He said as they lined up.  
They started punching the air, and Tsuna told them what they were doing wrong or complimented them.

Soon the class was over, everyone was relived. Tsuna had made them work out and spar with each other. He went out in the hall and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. All their students were coming out of the training rooms. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Chrome's classes were fine while Tsuna's were dragging their feet out of exhaustion. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back at them, then turned towards his classroom that people were slowly coming out of. "FASTER! HURRY UP I WANT YOU TO BE IN YOUR ROOMS FASTER THEN THE PEOPLE WHO ALREADY LEFT! Or double the training tomorrow!~" He yelled, only whispering the last part so only the class could hear.

The whole class sprinted up the stairs to their rooms. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Tsuna and sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly did you do to our classmates Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing unusual." Tsuna said sweetly. "Just everything Reborn's ever done to me."

"WHAT!?" Yamamoto and Gokudera screamed.

"Tenth, I don't think that was a wise idea." Gokudera said.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked looking at him a creepy smile.

"Nothing!" Gokudera said bowing.

"I'm going to go change then work on some paperwork, can you come get me when dinner's ready?" Tsuna asked yawning.

"Sure Tsuna!" Yamamoto said waving at him as he walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Yamamoto's smiled faded into a fearful expression as his eyes shifted over to the Tsuna's training room. He slowly opened the door, but quickly shut it after he saw what was inside. "_Oh my god." _Yamamoto thought.

He ran upstairs to his room and sat in the corner in the fetal position and looked at his knees. "_Those poor souls, Tsuna what the hell did you do to them?" _Yamamoto screamed in his mind.

Back downstairs Gokudera stood wondering why Yamamoto ran upstairs with such an expression of fear. He looked towards the door and pondered if he should go in. _"Ah, better not." _He thought walking away.

"Our classmates seemed pretty freaked out though." Gokudera muttered absentmindedly.

He stopped in front of the kitchen, and poked his head inside. " Romano, per quanto tempo si cena andando a prendere devo avvisare Decimo e gli ospiti." (Romano, how long is dinner going to take I have to alert Tenth and the guests.) Gokudera asked, hissing the last part.

"Oh Maestro Tempesta, La cena sarà di circa mezz'ora." (Oh Master Storm, The dinner will be about half an hour.) The old man answered with a sweet smile.

"Grazie." (Thanks.) Gokudera said closing the door.

He had to make sure everyone was showered and dressed before they had dinner. Gokudera walked through the house until he got to the guest hallways. He stopped in front of each door and knocked on each politely before telling them to get ready for dinner. The last few doors he heard nothing inside and no answer when he knocked. He slowly opened the first door and saw everyone of the people laying on the floor. "What the hell happened?"He asked.

"Gokudera- san?" A girl asked.

"Oh good, you're still alive." Gokudera said releasing the breath he was holding. "Get up you have to get ready for dinner."

"I'm too tired for dinner." A boy complained.

"If you don't Tenth will probably be upset and angry and make you train even harder tomorrow." Gokudera said.

"I call shower first!" The boy yelled jumping up and running into the bathroom.

Gokudera smirked and left the room. "IF YOU DON'T GO TO DINNER TENTH WILL BE MAD AND DOUBLE YOUR TRAINING TOMORROW!" Gokudera yelled making sure everyone heard in the last four rooms.

He heard a commotion and walked up the stairs smiling.

*Half an hour later*

Gokudera knocked on Tsuna's office door and walked in slowly. A pen flew past his head and into his dart board. Tsuna's eyes dangerously until he realized that someone was standing there. "Oh sorry Gokudera." Tsuna said with a smile.

"Uh, that's fine tenth." Gokudera stuttered. "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, okay. Is everyone there?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera nodded and walked with Tsuna down the hall. Tsuna had his typical everyday work outfit on. His white pants, black dress shirt, black tie, and polished leather shoes. "By the way Gokudera." Tsuna said. "Have you seen Natsu? I let his out and I can't find him."

"You let Natsu out? When a bunch of middle schooler's are staying with us?!" Gokudera yelled. "Besides how can you lose him he's WAY bigger then when you first got him."

Gokudera pulled at his hair. "I'm sorry Gokudera." Tsuna said hanging his head.

"No Tenth! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. We'll find his eventually." Gokudera said bowing.

The two pushed open the doors to the dining room and walked to their side of the table. "Well now that Tsuna's here we can start eating." Ninth said with a smile.

The doors opened and waiters and maids filed in with silver trays filled with food and drinks. Tsuna was about to put a fork full of chicken into his mouth when he paused and strained his ears to hear something. "What's wrong herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"Shh." Tsuna said holding up his hand.

The students froze. He had just told the Hibari Kyoya to be quiet. But to their shock Hibari remained quiet and looked in the direction Tsuna was looking in. In the distance they could hear a faint 'thump' getting closer and louder. Tsuna's guardians were slowly getting out of their chairs as well as Tsuna who was opening the doors slowly. A loud roar was heard as the doors slammed open. A huge blur of orange tackled Tsuna to the group. "Natsu!" Tsuna cheered loudly.

The students jaws hit the floor as they looked at the gigantic lion that had tackled him. (Yes, in this fanfiction Natsu is grown up) His mane blazed like fire, the same colour as his piercing eyes. On his head was some type of crown or helmet and bracelets on his front paws. "What is that?" Nezu asked.

"This is my pet lion Natsu." Tsuna answered.

"PET!" The class screamed.


End file.
